The Skellington Twins
by The Cherryblossom Tree
Summary: The Great Pumpkin King and his wife want to have a child but they get more than they bargained for when the twins arrive. At the price of these two, they unleash a terrible evil that plans to use these children as his pawns. Will they save Halloween Town? Or will they end up being the end of this great town? My several OC's! PS I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas!
1. Prologue Part1

The Pumpkin King sat at his desk looking at the new plans for Halloween. He loved to see his fellow town members scared yet it felt like something was, for lack of a term, missing. His skull pounded in irritability to come up with another horror that would scare his town members to death but nothing came. Jack stared at the blueprints that the mayor had put on his desk in hopes of approval. A flamethrowing scarecrow and a cat that transformed into a zombie, before revealing the King to his people. A frown came upon his face. He did this already, and nothing more or less could terrify anyone.

Sighing in defeat, Jack let his head slam into the desk, scaring his beloved companion, Zero, from his slumber. The dog yipped and floated over to his master, barking at his head.

"Leave me Zero, I'm not in the mood." he groaned looking over to his dog. Zero yipped again, gently nudging the skeleton's hand, his nose blinking a happily red light. Jack gave a weary smile before he reached into his suit and tugged loose one of his ribs. He got up from his desk and threw open his windows feeling the hot air of the dying summer ravaging his office. The blue prints flew down the stairs, laying at the feet of feet that was about to ascend. Zero barked and twirled around Jack as he teasingly kept his rib out of the dog's grasp.

"Come on Zero! You want it? You want it?" He waved it out beyond the window and Zero barked one more time before the phrase "Go get it!" reached his wispy ears, darting out the window towards the bone.

The bone glittered in the golden sun as it hit the pumpkin patch, landing in the darkened soil. The pumpkins were still in their green stage but soon they will become large, plump, and orange, great for the jack-o-lanterns. Zero searched the area sniffing and he sniffed loud, knowing what happens when he dispelled some of the air. Checking the pumpkins was his first priority since it wouldn't be the first time it fell into an already carved jack-o-lantern. Nothing, not even a peep from the Pumpkin King as the skeleton returned to his duties of planning the next Halloween. Next was the trees, he headed over by the Hanging Tree who was strolling in the patch for his daily walk. Zero barked and nipped at the tree's roots, his nose detecting the bone somewhere. The tree, disgruntled by his bad night roared and tried to punt the dog but his foot went right through the hyperactive ghost as it barked for his toy. The hanged men giggled in unison, laughing at their chaperone's misfortune of a dog who won't give up the challenge of his master.

Jack looked to his books of dark spells and dark legends, trying to find some inspiration for the next celebration. Tiny feet tapped up the metal staircase and approached the busy king.

"Jack?" The voice was soft and small but yet full of grace. He knew who she was. The Pumpkin King, smiled a big grin at his wife, Sally. They had married after he had saved Halloween Town from Oogie for the last and (hopefully) the final time. The ragdoll pushed forward, making Jack get distracted from his plans. Sally always encouraged him for his work but she also encouraged breaks, she knew how bad it was for her love to get stressed to the point he doesn't see anything as satisfying. Jack got up from his desk but didn't move too far away from it as he wrapped his skeletal arms around the ragdoll, feeling her nimble hands around his ribs which was...

He started laughing uncontrollably as the sensation of something tickling him invaded his chest. His shrieks and cackles stunned Sally but she chuckled quietly knowing too well what was happening to her husband. Zero would purposely sniff around just to tickle Jack out of his work to have some fun and to get away from the stress. Jack clutched the desk with his claws, leaving marks behind as he sunk to his knees, clutching his gut. Zero came floating in with the rib, looking from side to side till he spotted Jack recovering from his laughter, trying to mask the outburst with coughs. It didn't work as Zero zoomed around Sally, begging for the rib to be thrown. Jack stood up and cleared his throat (though there was no need for that.) He took his rib back and pushed it back into it's rightful place.

Sally kind of wanted something but she didn't know how Jack would react. Not in a bad way just she was always curious about the subject. Gently, she started, "Jack, do you think it would be okay if we maybe expanded?"

"Expanded? Expanded on the town? Halloween?"

"No not that, I meant as a family." Sally finished, looking at Jack's face for any signs of response to the subject. Jack felt surprised that Sally wanted a child so soon but he would happily oblige that request of a child. His Pumpkin King grin plastered on his face as he picked up his wife and twirled her with happiness.

"I would love to have a child!" Sally smiled and knew the problem with this: skeleton's and a ragdoll like her can't reproduce. Not physically like humans but there was a way though it was pretty risky, for it could end in total disaster or unleash something evil. It has happened before thus Oogie Boogie. The only people who could do it were the witches.

Jack set his wife down and gazed at her beautiful eyes, the red hair, and her lovely blue skin. He ran a couple bony fingers through her hair as he murmured, "The witches can help us with it, but you know the risks of course?"

"Yes I do. I just want a child we could love and cherish together." Jack kissed her and continued, still hypnotised by her eyes, "I will ask them when I go to town to pick up the other specs the mayor wants me to look at for the new Halloween to arrive." He let her go and descended down the stairs, repeating a quote from a human book that he snatched from Sandy Claws a couple of years ago, "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

**Hey guys! Came up with a new fanfic! Sorry but um...I'm on a Nightmare Before Christmas kick and I'm getting rid of my worries through writing. It calms me but write and review! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	2. Prologue Part 2

The witches were cackling amongst themselves, spending most of their time gossiping about the town since they couldn't do much else unless they go to the restricted area of the holiday zones. Jack made it forbidden so then the incident with Oogie never reoccurs. The witch Matilda, looked at her sister, her cottony grey hair flowing behind her.

"Did you hear about the Mayor? He's making his head spin ten times more than usual because of his atrocious plans with Halloween!"

"Yeah I heard that, I also heard about the Skellington's especially Sally." The littlest witch named Susan her grey eyes sparkling as she chirped, "Apparently she wants a child and went to confirm it with Jack but some parts of it worries me sister." She gestured to Matilda. The other witch with lavender hair as old as dirt came hobbling from her cauldron shop and into the waiting space where she stretched out across the furry couch that growled menacingly but changed when she hit the couch's arm firmly. She looked at Susan, her green warty face worried and to Matilda, the decent one out of the two whom was so close to passing her in age. She picked up a spider and ate it, feeling the gentle ooze over her tongue.

"What is your concern about Susan? I don't see anything wrong with them having a child." the eldest spoke, making herself comfortable upon the beast of a couch.

This made Susan rather unsettled.

"But, Esme, I am sorry to think this but don't you remember the last time we tried to make a child? We created Oogie Boogie and look how that turned out! We were tortured by him and his pranksters for centuries, until Jack came out of nowhere and defeated him. Even after defeat, Jack let Oogie live through banishment and then he died, then he was resurrected by Lock, Shock, and Barrel! What I'm trying to get at is we don't want a repeat of accidentally creating a villain again!"

"Susan, you ungrateful twit," Matilda snapped, going over to the bookshelf made out of crooked metal and laid rest to her humongous tarantula of orange and purple that was quite prickly with large, glowing, red eyes that were watching the person's approach towards the shelf. His job was to protect the witches books through any means necessary, Matilda though, could get past him quite easily. She stood and threw her finger down. He backed off, climbing the wall close to the bookshelf and didn't move. Matilda scrolled the books spines, looking for the spellbook, "the only reason that happened is because without good there is evil and without evil there's no good. Aha!"

She pulled out a thick leather book worn by age. She flipped it open and handed it to Esme, relaxing on her broomstick for confirmation about the spell. Esme read through the ancient texts of the witches before gently closing the book and looking at the other witches. She nodded.

"Matilda has a point, in order to have a creation one must be good, one must be evil. The spell failed when we tried to create a child because the evil spirits that help our reality out in its destiny would not allow a disadvantage between them and the good. Thus Oogie Boogie created and the child whom we know as the Mayor." The witches scoffed at the thought of the mayor. Of course, _he_, had to be the one to be Oogie's counter side. He was a spaz about almost everything, yelling at Zero once for hovering next to him during Jack's great Halloween performance with Sally. It was unbelievable yet believable at the same time, due to his personality.

A chime sounded throughout the squatted flat along with a voice.

"Hello? Esme?" the voice was joyful and curious as it drew closer to the lounging area and the witches cackled due to their suspicions confirmed. Jack Skellington. He strolled through the building, having to be bent over he was so tall with Sally trailing behind him as she looked at the various potions of every size, shape, and color that hung from the ceiling. Susan got up and opened the old burgundy curtain to her co-workers lounge. Sally and Jack came through where he could stand straight and tall due to the tower (luckily) being the lounge area. Esme opened her arms with a crooked grace and bowed from the couch.

"Nice to see you again, Jack and Sally, now what can we help you with?"

They both looked at each other and Sally nodded with a smile on her face. It was quite delicate as she told the witches.

"Jack and I would like to expand our family. Could you create our child?"

"Of course we can!" Matilda gleefully exclaimed, going over to the cauldron storage room. There was a specific cauldron that was needed to bring a new being into the world. It had to play with the affairs of life thus this cauldron was a soul catcher. Abstracting soul's from a deceased mortal and bringing them to Halloween Town. It was sort of pointless because it was extremely rare for the citizens to die, you couldn't die from aging but you could die from decomposing if you were a zombie or a corpse but the other way to die was being murdered or through an accident. Most of them were accidents since no one really held a grudge unless you were bugged by the mayor.

Speaking of which, the mayor had spotted Jack ducking into the shop with Sally. He rushed in after them, his arms filled with more plans that his brain could rack up.

"Jack? Oh Jack?" Susan's squeaky voice couldn't be heard by the mayor as she asked "Do you really want him to know what you two are doing?"

"We'd have to," Jack replied, walking towards the curtains, "he'd help our child with the Halloween plans for years to come!" With that, he exited. Esme seeing the worry on Sally's face, got up and clasped her hands.

"Now, now my dear, your child will be the scariest of us all."

"That's not what I'm really upset about."

"Then what is it?"

"I would like to have a girl but Jack wants a boy. We can't decide but I want to ask a request of you."

Esme was curious but that came naturally with a surprise request like Sally. It sounded like she's going to do something that Jack might not be expecting. Sally looked at her and said in a serious tone, "I would like to have twins, a boy and a girl so then we both get the child we wanted. Could you accomplish that?"

"Yes we can! I was going to tell you there'd be a flaw making a child but two will do since after all, we don't want another evil repeat of the Oogie incident." Esme walked over to Matilda whom was brushing off a black iron cauldron that was decorated in ghoulish hieroglyphics of the new life stolen from the mortal world. Matilda was polishing it up when Susan decided that shining wasn't good enough, with her crooked wand in hand, she made it rise and float to the living room. It collapsed and a crack grew up on the side.

Esme looked from Sally to the cauldron and said, "You and Jack gather the things you want your children to possess and we'll sort it out. This might take awhile but you'll get your child soon." She gently pushed Sally outside where the mayor and Jack were having a talk about the new child.

"Jack! You can't be serious! What if they turn into the troublesome pranksters like those trick-or-treaters?"

"Actually," Sally cut in before Jack could reply. "The witches said that Jac and I will be collecting things that we both want in this child. They will pick at random what our child will be but it'll take some time since the cauldron has been damaged." Jack hugged his wife around the waist and gestured to her.

"See mayor? You won't have any problems with a troublesome kid. We'll be nicer to you then that." On that note, they left a relieved looking mayor as his head switched back and the witches who were yelling at each other before starting the repair on the cauldron.

As they strolled towards their home, Jack and Sally discussed what they wanted in a child.

"Now my child would be the most fearsome yet the happiest child I want, along with active." Jac started, almost skipping with joy from just the idea of a child in mind. Sally began hers as she scoured for some plants for a remedy about crying, "I want a child whom is very kind, very soft, and loves to help others."

"I don't care if I get mine or if I get yours," Jack stopped and encircled his arms around Sally's waist, pulling her into a passionate embrace.

"Our child will be the greatest Pumpkin child the town has yet to see."

'Oh Jack, it'll be our children and you have no idea what we'll create." She thought as they walked towards home together with the atmosphere of love radiating between each other.

-Two Months Later-

Jack was performing in the streets, explaining about the legend of the Shadow.

"This beast was as tall was the tallest oak in the lands, who weaved his way through the shadows, looking, searching for his next victims within these treacherous places. One day though, the man whose name became our holiday faced off the Shadow and locked him away. to this day, the Shadow is still waiting, waiting to be released from his prison." The crowd cheered excluding Sally, Esme, Matilda, and Susan as they worked with the cauldron now boiling and bubbling a bright magenta. The witches had thrown in the items that represented Sally's ideal child: forget-me-nots for kindness, a dead dove for softness, and a silver locket for a passion with people. Along with Jack's gift for his ideal child: a spider for fear, a smiling jack-o-lantern for happiness, and a snake for flexibility.

Sally watched on as she knitted the baby girl's blanket, all a shimmering orange, as the witches spoke in their ancient language, cooing and chirping to encourage the children to come alive and stay alive. They murmured incantations, and saw something peculiar within the cauldron, something black swimming around like fish in the shallow area, it's eyes were plain white as two bodies were formed, one that looked like a ragdoll and another a skeleton with hair on its head. The fish soon morphed into a thin face, the eyes turning a sickly green and it disappeared as quickly. The water soon turned as thick as mud and no image was seen as the darkness overtook. The witches though panicked, were relieved as the murkiness soon disappeared one of the newborns cry echoed throughout the town.

Jack and the townspeople stopped their celebration at the sound and Jack literally glowed with happiness as his long legs carried him, dashing towards the witches shop. The citizens followed Jack with Mayor in the lead. The skeleton burst into the shop and ran to the lounge area where in his wife's arms was a little boy, cloaked in black, having his mother's looks. His skin blue and stitched, large eyes, and his lungs were working as his shrills became gurgles as Sally fed him.

"My son, Jack murmured, letting his claws go through the stringy red hair. Esme and the witches gathered the still body of the little skeleton cradling her.

"You have another child, a girl, but I'm unsure if she's alive." Matilda murmured, handing their ruler the little body. Jack's mouth went into a perfect "o" as he clumsily held his daughter within his arms. She looked a lot like him though she had black ragged hair. Her eye sockets were closed and she wasn't moving, scared but determined, Jack gently let a claw trail down the girl's cheek bone murmuring soothing words.

"Come on little darling, I know you can hear me. Wake up." He thought it was his imagination as the girl flinched but soon she was moving and wriggling with so much energy before her eyes opened and she smiled, a giant grin at her father. Sally and Jack smiled at each other as he whooped with happiness, a sudden wave of relief engulfing them both that their other child wasn't dead but alive and healthy.

She wriggled, and managed to free her thin arms, grabbing her father's finger and smiling up at him. Sally, approached him.

"Now, what shall we name these two?" Jack pondered as the girl sat up, astounding the witches and the mayor for this wasn't regular behavior. The citizens heard the conversation between the ruler's since the Mayor decided to broadcast

"Well what's an ideal name for a boy, Jack?"

"I got one for our daughter, why don't you name our son?" He looked at his son and couldn't come up with a name to be honest but his daughter he knew the perfect name for her as she played with his bat bow tie. Sally gently peered at her son as he traced the stitches like when Sally did when she was newly created, flexing his toes and fingers, mimicking his younger sister as he sat up and played with his mother's hair.

"He'll be Silas, Silas Skellington." She cuddled the peaceful twin as the skeleton baby twisted some more in protest for the floor below. After Jack obliged the babe and let her on the floor, she crawled and grabbed a spider, making it dance since the pinchers were facing away from her fingertips.

"Zilla, Zilla, Skellington." He declared, bending down and picking Zilla up again, hugging her to his chest. The town cheered and roared with excitement as the names were declared for their new Pumpkin Prince and Princess.

**Finished at least with the prologue! I'm happy and the internet here where I live doesn't want to upload well. I'm sorry if it might take me awhile to update whether internet or private life. R&R! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	3. Chapter 1

8 Years Later

Jack looked at his desk, buried under the more recent ideas for Halloween from the mayor. He took another break, getting up from his desk and looking out of the small window. He saw Zilla, playing with Zero as she grabbed her xylophone sticks and kept pretending to bop the ghost on the head while she walked around by the pumpkin patch. A wide grin appeared on his face as the girl threw on of her sticks into the patch and Zero zipping after it. Although he wanted a son, he had a daughter too, surprising that Zilla was everything he wanted in a son and everything he wanted in his daughter would be in his son, Silas.

The lad was tall for his age and looked a lot like Sally but he was very quiet and usually helped his mother cook or sew, depending on what had to get done around this tiny house. The only thing that the Pumpkin King hated was that he had to choose on who will be his next heir. Of course in a typical monarchy, the position would be given to the next male heir but down here, it can go either way, depending on who Jack wanted to take the ghoulish throne the most. Zilla had the qualities but at the same time he just didn't think she could be grounded down to the job and walk off. Silas wasn't the type to rule but he is dedicated to work and would stick around.

With a sigh, Jack descended down the staircase, eventually finding himself within the living room, stepping on a spider doll. Though Zilla was a tomboy, she still had her girlish moments. Stooping down and picking up the doll, he looked at the brown and orange spider, resembling the one that kept the witches books safe on the bookshelf. It had attacked the Pumpkin King a couple of times when he tried to grab a few books for research but Zilla seemed to be able to tame it just by staring at the creature. The witches claimed it was a talent for a future sorceress to command spiders at her will but that wasn't right. He too was a sorcerer but he didn't use his powers for fear that he'll destroy the town. Something was off with Zilla, for now though, he wanted to clear his skull and what better way than to find his wife and son?

Waltzing through the living room he barged through the kitchen finding Silas preparing something to eat while in the far corner was Sally, creating clothing for the ever growing boy. The sound of the sewing machine pittering and pattering softly stopped as the ragdoll looked into her husband's sockets.

"Oh hello Jack, is there something that you need?"

"A break."

"That's good, I don't want you to get so stressed that you would try to takeover another holiday." Silas snickered as he heard his parents start a normal conversation. His mother told those two about the time their father tried to do Sandy Claws's job for Christmas only for Oogie Boogie to almost apoil it along with Jack. Ever since, the Hinterlands have been forbidden. He remembered trying to get his sister to leave those lands alone but she refused, dragging him along. The Hanging Tree stopped them and told their parents about their attempts at going in the land. They got punished but not severely due to their mother's compassion and their father encouraging their curiosity. They are still forbidden to go there.

"Jack, haven't you noticed that Zilla has been acting rather strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday I heard her muttering to herself about a man and refuses to turn off the lights at night."

Silas froze. He stared down into the murky green soup, reminiscing about Zilla. He knew what was going on and he couldn't tell them what was wrong. Silas found out that there was a shadow stalking his sister, one that even frightened her. His name was Shadowman, a man who kept trying to take Zilla ever since they came into knowledge that their shadows didn't move with them, the twins. Their shadows would point and laugh, their eyes a lime green and they would become terrible creatures that'd chase Zilla around. It seems surreal like it'd come out of a nightmare. The clatter of tonsils made Silas turn to the window and see the shadows dash after Zilla as she was blissfully unaware of their presence, smacking a jar that fell into the soup, Silas dashed out of the house towards Zilla, screaming for her.

Zilla walked to the crooked tree that overlooked the pumpkin patch, with Zero flying back as he happily held a xylophone stick in his mouth. She giggled and grabbed the stick.

"Come on Zero, another round-"

"Zilla!" She turned to see Silas running but also the shadows hiding behind the nearest pumpkins. Zero barked at the shadows, growling as one of them, Zilla's shadow looked out as though curious. Silas ran past the shadows and picked up his sister, plopping her on his shoulder. Zilla clutched her brother's shoulder tightly as he straightened up much to the disappointment of the shadows. The Zilla shadow looked up at Zilla and Silas before pointing to Zero. The two siblings exchanged curious glances before Silas came up with the conclusion: Zero didn't have a shadow.

"Hey sis, why do you think your shadow would want Zero's shadow?"

"Probably to play with him when she's bored. I do that all the time when I'm bored. Zero's a good companion to play with. Maybe daddy could come up with something to make them have Zero."

Silas looked at Zilla with a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You keep complaining that the shadows try to hurt you and stuff." By now the shadows of the twins were standing directly in front of them as the watched Zero swoop around them like a piece of paper lost within a strong current of wind. Zilla shrugged.

"She sometimes harasses me but she knows about the Shadowman so I struck a deal like daddy does with the mayor. She says that if I can somehow entertain her, I wouldn't be constantly her target. So far it worked."

"Why not strike a deal now sis? Tell her if you can create a Zero shadow that acts like our dog, then she must never harass you again."

The shadow turned and was clearly saddened by that thought but nodded as Zero gently licked Zilla's cheekbone. They turned home for the plan as the shadows took their leave into the Hinterlands, retreating into a holiday door, one that they knew they were safe at least for the time being. Silas sighed as he carried Zilla and Zero, the ghost cuddled in the skeleton's arms. He loved her giggles and serene atmosphere though she would be very eccentric but adventurous. For now though, all he could do was smile up at his twin as they approached the small house, the world seeming to shift in a direction that Silas thought that maybe the best path for them.

**I'm tired. Sorry if it was abrupt but I bid you all a peaceful sleep because I need one at the moment. Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


End file.
